Secrets
by GentleTears
Summary: Stefan decides to get away from Mystic Falls, during his absence things go on back at Mystic Falls. What will it be? Read to find out! Incomplete, still working on it. Please review! Good or bad I love feedback from my readers, it helps me improve! :
1. New Beginning

**Hey there. It's Lilian, GentleTears. I'm a beginner here at , But here goes! Here's my own story based on TV Show and bestselling book The Vampire Diaries. Basically in the story Stefan has decided to 'get away' from Mystic Falls, and during his absence Damon and Elena develop a chemistry. What will happen? Time to find out! Please review and let me know what you think of my first chapter! I know it's a little short, but there's 2 parts to this chapter. So here ya go, enjoy! ~Lili~  
**

* * *

"Elena… I'm glad I brought you here today." Stefan murmured, staring at his love with desirable eyes.

We were surrounded in tree's, hawks spying the place, with autumn leaves falling above our heads.

"Stefan, what's wrong? What do you want me so much for?" I asked, worried. I was terrified. He looked hesitant, in distress, like he was hiding something from me.

"There are some things, Elena, that I need to tell you." he mumbled.

"Things? Like… what?" I urged. I would do anything to lure out what he needed to tell me. With Stefan being a vampire, it could be anything.

"I uh… I'm leaving, Elena." he finally spat out his words. I froze. Am I hearing this correctly? He's… leaving?

"You're… leaving! What? Where?" I blurted. Surely he can't be leaving! So soon!

"Elena, look, I know this is a shock for you-"

"Shock! This is more than a shock, Stefan! Where and why the heck are you leaving? There'd better be a good reason!" I almost screamed in his face, but I need to hear his reason.

"I'm deciding to head down to Seattle. Look, Elena, I need to clear my head, give myself a break, okay?" he sighed, and took my hand.

"There's some old relatives there which I haven't seen in a while, if it gets me away from Damon for a month or so, I'll be fine."

"Oh, so you're leaving because of your brother? Great. But, you can't leave! Not so soon!" I shouted. The love of my life, just dumping me in here while he see's some 'old relatives' in Seattle! That's miles away! I thought for a while in silence… staring through his crystal eyes.

"You can leave, Stefan. Just, just.. Make sure Damon is okay with it, yeah? You know what Damon's like. And don't forget about me. You come straight back. I'm just a phone call away." I breathed into his chest, hugging him.

"Now, don't miss me too much, you're sounding like my mom, Elena!" he chuckled.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek, a breeze of air surrounded me and I realised I was hugging thin air. I observed around the forest quickly.

"Stefan? Stefan!" I shouted. He'd… he'd gone! "I'll miss you…" I whispered, on the urge of tears.

I wept and ran out of the forest, and stopped suddenly finding myself running straight into Damon.

"Damon. What are you doing here?" I questioned, quickly rubbing away my tears and mascara down my cheeks.

"Oh, uh, just waiting for the heart broken girl to come crying out of the woods. How about you?" He laughed.

"Stop it. Stefan's gone. Like you didn't know."

"Yeah, I was actually waiting for you, uh, you know, wanna go catch a drink at the bar?" he offered, thoughtfully.

Wow, Damon's never this nice to me, unless he's trying to get off with me, it isn't working.

"Um… Sure, whatever, Damon." I replied, watching him carefully.

"Great, it's set, I'll give you a ride." he opened his car door, and I slowly and carefully step in.

"Um, Damon…" I looked as there was a girls underwear on the backseat.

"OH! Uh, let me um.. Take care of that, heh."

He quickly whispered something to himself then awkwardly snatched the underwear from the car.

"Um… that's just.. A friend's. I'm … minding it for a while…" he murmured and threw it in the glove box.

I giggled a little, and he started the engine.

"So, uh… interesting weather, right?" Damon broke the silence.

I glared through the mirror, where his eyes were stuck on me like glue.

"Uh, sure… If you're trying to hit on me because Stefan has just took off, I'm not buying it Damon. I may look like the lover you saw in 1864, but I'm not Katherine." I spat out, bitterly.

As soon as I mentioned Katherine's name, his eyes widened and shot on me like I was a target to shoot. He glared at me for a while, and sighed.

"Sorry, Damon. I shouldn't of lashed out like that. It's just… Stefan has told me how you feel about me for the good, and … for the bad…" I deeply apologized.

I actually never realised how much Damon cared about Katherine, even though it tore him apart inside.

"It's alright, Elena… I guess. You're right… I think." he breathed, letting out another deep sigh.

* * *

"Anyway. We're here. Let's hope this drink will wash away the memories of… her."


	2. Bad Behaviour

**Hey. Here's Chapter 2. I tried to make this chapter as best as I could, I hope you guys like it. I'm trying to update this more regularly! As Elena recovers from the disappearance of her love, Stefan, things change here in Mystic Falls, chapter by chapter.. part by part... What will happen? Enjoy the chapter, guys! Please review, let me know what you think! ~Lili~**

* * *

"How do you think you'll uh... cope, without Stefan being here?" Damon said clearly, taking a sip of his Whiskey.

"Um, heh, I'll manage... i think." I replied, even though it felt like my heart has just been ripped out of my body. He had a point. How would I cope? The love of my life,  
just vanishing, like that... It was so hard to just think that.

"Elena? Elena..." Damon beckoned, over at the casino with a few strangers, most of them women. I woke from my daydream. I walked over to Damon and took a deep sigh.

"What's up? C'mon, drown away those poor soppy sorrows in a game of poker!" Damon patted me on the back, then walked over to all the giggling girls. Ok, Stefans here, Damon is the most evil person in town. Stefan leaves, he's acting like he's my brother which I've known as long as I've lived...

"Ha! Nice one, Chelsea!" Damon shouted, running to the bar to see me.

"It's Lindsey!" she replied.

"Whatever!" Damon was obviously drunk.

"Hey, babe. What's your name?" He was hitting on me.

"Damon, seriously. It's me, Elena!" I waved in front of his disorted face, and he laughed.

"HA! Sorry, Elena. You kinda looked...hot, then!" he wheezed.

"Thanks...what are you trying to say?" I laughed a little.

"Heh...ooh, nothin-" He was lay on the floor, giggling with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Damon, your drunk. Like, really drunk!" I urged him outside to the car park.

"What do you think you're doing? We was having so much fun, Theresa!" he couldn't even keep still.

"It's Elena, Damon! Now stop that! Look, it's too dark, we'd better be going." I said.

"Who are my mother!" he fell over and passed out.

I took a deep breath "Thank god." I stood him straight, and walked him to the car and lay him on the backseat, and started the engine.

"Men." I sighed, and drove home.

"Wha? What..happen-" Damon whispered.

"Damon, you were too drunk, you passed out." I said, bitterly, picking up all the beer bottles off the floor.

"Oh..." he said, he struggled to get up, and then fell over the coffee table.

"Uh, sorry?" he apologized, confused.

"It doesn't matter. Stefan thought him leaving was a good new start, as did I, but now, I'm not so sure." I sighed, walking into Stefan's bedroom.

Well, it wasn't exactly a bedroom, but there was a bed in there anyways...

He lended me his bedroom for a couple of weeks, which was thoughtful, but not like it's going to make things any better, but hey, whatever.

Damon buttoned up his shirt, and slowly opened the door as it let out an screeching creak.

"OH! Uh, wrong, room. I was uh, supposed to be uh, going to the um...Nevermind!" he quickly held his breath and ran upstairs.

"Bathroom." I finished. I let out a deep breath. I wondered how many depressing sigh's I would take during Stefan's absence...


	3. Caroline

**Hello, everyone! Long time, no see huh? Well, no fear, because I'm back. Here's chapter 3, I hope you like it! Please review, I like feedback and constructive criticism. **  
**I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

The door creaked open, letting the early morning sunlight bleed through the tiny gap. I stumbled through, tripping over a pair of shoes and a pile of books scattered on the wooden floor. One side of my shoulder was aching with pain, as a drunken Damon was hanging on to it. I reached the couch, and lay him there while I flopped myself on the armchair, forgetting whether I had my shoes or jacket on, and let the sleepiness pass over me like a tidal wave...

My eyes fluttered open – where was I? Then I remembered what happened last night, but in dark, mixed up places in my mind. I was too hungry to think about that right now, I would leave the wallowing in misery and lecturing Damon until after breakfast. I trudged to the kitchen counter, grabbing some cereal, half asleep. I tried opening my eyes wide while pouring the cereal and milk, but the grogginess just left me dazed. I sat down eating my cereal, and heard distant groans and mumbles from Damon over on the couch, soon he stretched and rose from his position. Thankfully, by the time Damon has sloped towards me the haziness had been wiped from my head. He leaned on the counter and rested his head in one hand. "Hey," he sighed.

"What do you want, Damon?" I snapped back. I wasn't in the best of moods with him after his behaviour last night.

"Oh. Oh my gosh, last night. Elena..." He frowned.

"Yeah..." I sighed, I guess we had no words for either of us, so I got up and put my bowl in the sink and walked to the bedroom.

"Elena, wait... I'm sorry. From now on, I will be a real gentleman, I promise." Damon murmured. His words made me pause for a second, I sighed, and continued to go to Stefan's bedroom.

I sat on the bed and took my jacket off and sighed, again. Damn it, Elena! You slept in your clothes. As soon as I took off my boots, my phone vibrated on the top of Stefan's dresser. Taking the phone from the table, I stared at the flashing screen. Oh, it was Caroline. What excuse should I use this time?

"What's up, Caroline?" I asked in a disappointing tone. I hope I sounded sick or something.

"Okay, okay! I'm not asking for much, but..." her melodic pixie voice squealed down the phone.

"No." I firmly said.

"Oh, but Elena! There's an _exclusive_ Versace sale going on at the mall, and everyone's at this dumb party thing at Jessica Benson's house, and I mean, hello! _Versace_!" She continued to squeal as I zoned out while listening to Caroline's inane chatter. "Please, Elena, please!"

"I guess I do need to get outta this damn house." I sighed, giving in to her.

"Yes, I knew you would come! Great! Pick me up at 2." She shrieked so loud I flinched a little. I put the phone back on the dresser and picked out one of my 'Shopping With Caroline' outfit – she'd call the 'fashion police' on me if I wore my regular casual jeans and lounge hoodie.

I threw on a black skirt and cream top with a rose brooch and black cardigan to match with the skirt, dug out my heels and head for the front door. I grabbed my keys and bag then immediately Damon was there, as usual.

"Going to Caroline's?" he smirked, eyeing me up and down.

"Yes. Bye." I mumbled, and went to the car.


End file.
